This invention generally relates to carriages or wheelchairs specifically adapted to move down stairs; and more specifically, to such carriages or wheelchairs that are particularly well-suited for use in emergency conditions.
Many people are unable to climb or descend stairs, or have considerable difficulty doing so. These people, if they live or work in, or otherwise use, high rise buildings, normally rely on elevators to move up and down the floors of the buildings. However, in some situations, such as the loss of electrical power, a fire, a bomb threat or explosion, and other emergency conditions, the elevators in a building are either not available or should not be used; and in these situations, the stairs of the building are the only means of egress from the building. Under most such circumstances, there are able-bodied people present who can assist those who require help descending stairs; nevertheless, it may be very difficult or even impossible to evacuate safely all those who need such assistance.